Hotel Havoc
by Black Fury
Summary: * COMPLETE!!!*When Bulma, 18, Videl and Chi-Chi get feed up with their husbands they pack them ( and a friends) off to a hotel for the weekend. The title tells the rest.
1. The Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z  
  
Hotel Havoc  
  
By Black Fury  
  
Author's note: This is an idea I cooked up while I was watching my sister play games on the computer, I don't know what the connection was to Hotels, she was playing a car racing game at the time, but hey! I'm always coming up with whacked ideas! Anywho...please R&R!  
  
  
Chapter One: The Plot  
  
In Chi-Chi's house...  
  
" But Chi-Chi!" Goku wailed as Chi-Chi leaped in front of the fridge door, barring it from her ever-hungry husband.  
" No Goku, you just had lunch!" She was getting angry with Goku, " And I need something left in here or you won't get your dinner!!"  
" But I was training! I neeeeed food!" Goku's stomach grumbled right on cue, " I can't train on a empty stomach! Just a quick snack! Pleeaaaasseeee!"  
" Well that would be just fine if your version of a snack actually left something in the fridge!!!" Chi-Chi fumed.  
" But fridge doesn't mind if it's empty! Do you fridge?" Goku looked at the fridge happily, almost as if it was his closest and dearest friend.  
" No," Chi-Chi said firmly, " I'm sure fridge would rather be full and left alone to it's own devises.."  
" But fridge wouldn't want to be alone!" Goku gasped as if this was the most horrifying news of the day, " He'd get...." Goku stopped to search through his brain for the right word, once he thought he found it he announced proudly: " Lonely!"   
" Goku, fridges just don't get lonely, how can they? They aren't even alive!" Chi-Chi cried, exasperated.  
" NOT ALIVE???!!" Goku shrieked, " Of course he's alive!"   
Chi-Chi stared at him as though he was a complete stranger in pink frock who had been run over by every semi-trailer in sight, but somehow survived, who then got up and walked over to her and asked her for a pink lemonade as if what had just happened was something that happened to him ever day.  
" His name's Fred." Goku stated as if it would clear everything up.  
" Fred?," Chi-Chi let out in a slow, quivering whisper, " You have named my fridge FRED????"  
Goku nodded happily.  
" I don't believe you Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted, " Fridges don't need names!!!"  
" Fred the Fridge!" Goku beamed happily at her.  
" Why are we talking about fridges anyway?" Chi-Chi suddenly asked.  
" Well you said that fridge won't want to be empty........Oh yeah that's right!" Goku's face immediately lit up, " I came here for some food!"  
" No Goku you can't have any food and do you know why Goku?" She asked him slowly.  
" Because then Fred will be lonely?" Goku suggested.  
" Partly, but mainly because you won't leave anything in the fridge! And do you know why else I might not let you get food from the fridge?"  
Goku shook his head.  
" Because not only you eat everything in sight....YOU ALSO LEAVE A TERRIBLE MESS WHICH THEN LEAVE FOR ME TO TIDY UP!!!'  
" Sorry Chi-Chi....." Goku looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and Chi-Chi softened up slightly.  
" That's OK Goku..." She began, " But Bulma, 18 and Videl are coming around in half an hour so I refused to let you muck up this house until they leave...Ok?"  
" But....."  
" No Btu's Goku. Later or never again."  
  
In Bulma Briefs house....  
  
" Woman, get me some cheesecake!" Vegeta shouted after walking in from the gravity room.  
" I don't have any cheesecake." Bulma called back from the kitchen.  
" Well, make me some then!"  
" I don't make cheesecake."  
" Pancakes then!"  
" I don't make that either."  
" A cupcake?"  
" Nope."  
" Sponge cake?"  
" No."  
" Fudge cake?"  
" No."  
" Chocolate cake?"  
" No way."  
" Those silly things those scouts make?"  
" You mean brownies?"  
" Yeah, them."  
" No."  
" Do you make any bloody cake???!!"  
Bulma hesitated for a monent.  
" No."  
" Dam you woman I want cake!!!!"  
" Well I'm leaving to go to Chi-Chi's in a minute, so I'm not going to go buy one for you and I hate cooking cake so......TOUGH!"  
Vegeta cocked his head slightly.  
" How about a hamburger?"  
" Coming at you big guy!" Bulma set about for the ingredient for the hamburger, while Vegeta sat down.  
" What were you saying about sausage?" Trunks ( Chibi)asked as he climbed up on a stool next to his father.  
" We didn't say any about sausage you stupid boy!" Vegeta snapped at him, all the while eyeing exactly what went in his hamburger.  
" Oooooh! Are you having a hamburger?" Trunks mouth drooled as he too began to eye the hamburger.  
" It's mine bucko!" Vegeta snarled, leaning closer to the hamburger in-making.  
" Mum? Can I have a hamburger too?" Trunks inquired.  
" I'm afraid that I haven't got time to make two. You guys will just have to share."  
" What??? Share my hamburger with that...that...thing?" Vegeta was outraged.  
" Don't talk about your son like that Vegeta." Bulma said as she put the plate ( with hamburger) down in front of them then turned around to wash up the dishes. The minute she turned her back, both father and son made a frantic leap for the hamburger which ended up in having both of them rolling on the floor in hand to hand combat. Bulma, who was conpletely oblivious to all this, suddenly looked down at her watch.  
" Oh dear! Look at the time!" She untied her apron and set it aside, " I must go now guys, have fun!"  
And with this she dashed out the door, leaving Vegeta and Trunks alone, both of whom now had graped the largest objects near them and were proceding to hit the other unmercifully. The hamburger lay forgotten.  
  
Ten minutes later, in Chi-Chi's house...   
  
" Love the new day core, Chi-Chi." 18 stated as she stepped over Goku's motionless body which was curled up in the corner of the living room.  
" Don't mind him," Chi-Chi sighed, " He's pretending to died of starvation."  
" Oh dear! What happened?" Videl gasped.  
" I denied him access to the fridge," Chi-Chi stated bluntly, " Now, do sit down."  
Chi-Chi's three guest drew up a seat and sat.  
" So how are things going for you guys? How is my son Gohan?" She inquired as she fiddled around in the kitchen.  
" Oh, he's fine I surpose," Videl sighed, " Excepted I hate the way he eats! It is possitivly horrorible! And then he doesn't pack away his dishes, he washes them, but never puts them away!"  
" That sounds like Goku! Excepted he dosen't even wash the dishes!" Chi-Chi cried, then she looked down at Bulma and 18 who were looking very left out, " And how is krillin then?"  
" He's fine thank-you." 18 answered.  
" What? No horrorifing tale of his manners to tell?" Videl exclaimed.  
" OK then, he's short and that annoys me," 18 stated, " And I surpose he is pretty bad at night, he snores like a tractor."  
" Great! And how's Vegeta?" Chi-Chi made a face as she said his name.  
" He's prefect." Bulma stated sarcastically, but the others must have missed the sarcasm part because they were all looking at her completely shocked.  
" I was being sarcastic!" She exclaimed and the others loosened up, " I reckon I've got the worst here! He doesn't cook, clean, vacuum, dust, do dishes, make beds, help with Trunk or anything for that matter!"  
" Husbands are so hard to deel with." Videl sighed and everyone nodded in agreement.  
" Sometimes I wish that we could just pack them in a box and post them far, far away." 18 whispered.  
" What a get idea! Let send our husbands away for the weekend! Then we can have some fun!" Bulma suggested.  
" Yes!! Let's do that! I could use a break!" Chi-Chi cried.  
" But these are our husbands that were talking about! We'd have to send them some place good!" Videl exclaimed.  
" There's a four star hotel not far from here! The Freedom Hotel." 18 added.  
" That will be prefect! We could also send that darn Piccolo with them!" Chi-Chi laughed.  
" Yes!! I like this plan!" Bulma smiled.  
In the corner of the living room, Goku lifted his head and stood up.  
" Oh no! They're going to send me to a hotel! I've got to warn my friends!" He cried.  
" Wait a minute Goku! Your meant to be pretending to die of stavation!" Chi-Chi answered.  
" Oh yeah!" Goku laugh and went but to his corner.  
" All right, now here's the plan..." Bulma whispered evilly.  
  
  
Black Fury: How was that? Please review! The next chapter should be up soon! If I got something wrong please inform me. Thanks. 


	2. Captured!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z  
  
Hotel Havoc  
  
By Black Fury  
  
Author's note: Well here's the next chapter, took awhile sorry , I'm toying between two stories at the moment but this ones short so I've decided to finish it first. Thank you to all those who red and reviewed my first chapter! Please feel free to review this one!   
  
  
Chapter Two: Captured!  
  
In Bulma's house...  
  
" Where the devil is that little freak of nature?!" Vegeta stormed as he stomped down stairs.  
" Oh, you mean Trunks?" Bulma sighed as she stood to confront her husband.  
" Yeah, that's his name! I'll squish him like a worm!! He stole my teddy bear!!!" Vegeta looked like he was on the brink of tears.  
" The one in the pink frock, the one with the night cap or the one with heart patterns on it?" Bulma inquired.  
" The one with the night cap of course you stupid women!! That's the one I sleep with isn't it? That.....bear steeling monster stole her from me in the middle of the night, when I was asleep the coward!" Vegeta roared angrily.  
Bulma smiled knowingly.  
" And how do you know Trunks took it?" She asked.  
" Because he probably wanted revenge!!" Vegeta shrieked, " I got the hamburger yesterday so he wanted revenge!!! Revenge I say revenge!!!"  
" Well Trunks isn't around at the moment, I sent him on a little job for me," Bulma laughed, almost evilly, " And he won't be back until sun down!!"  
" Fine, I'll wait. I still have Pinky and Heart Trob left." Vegeta moved toward the fridge.  
" Vegeta, you wouldn't want to ruin your appetite now would you?" Bulma stated.  
" What is there to ruin it on?" Vegeta hesitated.  
" Goku, Krillin and Gohan are all training on Havoc Hill and when they have finished training there will be a big banquet! Your invited, you know!" Bulma smiled sweetly.  
" I don't go to parties that I'm invited to, it defeats the purpose of gate crashing."  
" Well that's what I mean," Bulma stuttered, " I mean your not invited so you should go and gate crash!"  
" Who's organizing this?" Vegeta asked cautiously.  
" Arr....Goku?" Bulma suggested, hopping it sounded more like answer than a suggestion.  
" Goku's too nice not to invite me." Vegeta moved back to the fridge.  
Bulma stood there blankly, what would get him to go? Suddenly the thought struck her.  
" Oh well that's a shame!" She sighed, " I was hopping that you could go and keep an eye on Trunks for me."  
Vegeta swung around immediately.  
" He'll be there??!!" He shouted.  
" Yeah...he's helping with the banquet..."  
Whoosh!!!! Vegeta zoomed out the door yelling...  
" You'll pay for steeling Sleepy Head you monster!!!"  
  
In Chi-Chi's house....  
  
" Goku you have to go or Krillin and Gohan will be very disappointed." Chi-Chi added hopefully.  
" But I'm hungry!!" Goku wailed.  
" Gohan and Krillin have prepared a banquet for you, a huge banquet with all kinds of different foods!" Chi-Chi continued.  
" I thought we were going to train? Your confusing me!!" Goku whined.  
" Your doing both Goku...please go, Gohan really wants to talk to you." Chi-Chi looked at him pleadingly.  
Goku didn't have a clue to what she was doing.  
" Are you OK Chi-Chi?" He asked, " You look like I just I died!"  
Chi-Chi was losing her temper.  
" I'M TRYING TO GET YOU TO GO TO THIS PLACE SO THAT WE CAN CATCH YOU AND TAKE YOU TO A HOTEL!!!!" Chi-Chi shouted, then gasped and covered her mouth. But Goku wasn't listening, a butterfly had flown inside and he was flapping his arms up and down pretending to fly, while running after it. Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed. She grasped the biggest pan that was near her and thacked him on the head. Goku didn't feel anything. Chi-Chi's draw dropped.  
" How thick is your skull??!!" She shouted.  
Goku stopped flying around and looked at Chi-Chi.  
" Do you need help with that pan?" He asked pointing to it.  
" Yes actually, if you wouldn't mine could you please hit yourself, really hard on the head with this pan here?"   
" Okies!" Goku took the pan and obligingly hit himself over the head with the pan. Apart from the pan receiving a large Goku head size dent, nothing happened. Chi-Chi fell over anime style. Goku happily handed it back to her when she got up.  
" How was that?" He asked.  
" That was great Goku, but could you please go to Havoc Hill and get me a new one?"   
" Why Havoc Hill? They don't have any shops up there." Goku said confused.  
" I want you to switch that one for one at the banquet that's up there, Goku."  
" There's a banquet?!"   
" Yes I told you that, now hurry along."  
" Yes Chi-Chi!"  
Goku flew off the join the banquet.  
  
At 18's house.  
" Krillin, Goku wants to talk with you and Gohan on Havoc Hill, there is also going to be banquet." 18 called up the stairs.  
" I'm not hungry! What does Goku want to talk about?" Krillin called back.  
" I don't know some kind of, best friend and son chat."   
" Oh who's his best friend?"   
" You are you idiot!"  
" Oh right! Well OK then..."  
" Thanks it means a lot to me!"  
" How does it mean a lot to you?"  
" Because your actually doing something I asked for a change!"  
" Oh."  
" Oh? Oh?! Is that all you can say?!!"  
" No, I can say many things!"  
" Whatever."  
Silence.....  
" So where is this place?"   
" What? Your still here?"  
" Well you didn't tell me when to leave."  
" I figured you could work it out."  
" So...answer my question."  
" What was your question I wasn't listening."  
" Ha, ha, I get it. Where do I go?"  
" To Havoc Hill."  
" OK.....I'm gone!"  
" But your still here."  
" Fine, I'm going."  
" Well don't let me stop you!"  
"Bye!!"  
18 heard the bedroom window open and saw Krillin fly past the kitchen window before he left.  
" Sucker."  
  
In Videl's house....  
  
" Goku wants to talk to you on Havoc Hill." Videl began.  
" Okies!" And Gohan was gone.  
" Wow! I expected a little bit of a fight at least! This is so great!" She laughed.  
  
Near a waterfall arr....somewhere....  
  
Piccolo meditated as the waterfalls spray spashed on him.   
' Arrr.....so peaceful and...wet! How I love the waterfall spashing on me!" Piccolo sighed, enjoying his peaceful ( and wet) surroundings.  
" Piccolo!" Some was calling him. But the waterfall drowned most of it out, so Piccolo ignored it." PICCOLO!" The voice shouted. Piccolo heard loud and clear but ignored it non the less. Suddenly there was a loud ear splitting whistle. Piccolo sprung around angrily, covering his ears. There he saw Trunks( Chibi) standing innocently with his hands behind his back.  
" How dare you whistle in my presents!!" Piccolo raged.  
" Sorry, Piccolo I just wanted your attention," Trunk continued innocently, " I just wanted to train with the mighty Piccolo."  
Piccolo's eye's narrowed.  
" Flattery will get you flattened."   
" So can I train with you Piccolo?"  
" No, I'm busy." Piccolo turned back to face the waterfall.  
" Fine then!" Trunk leapt forward and inserted something onto the back of his neck.  
" Hey!" Piccolo roared and he stood up.  
" Too late! I've capsulized you now! Moowa Ha Ha Ha!" Trunks laughed maniacally, as he flicked a switch he held in his hand. In a puff of smoke Piccolo disappeared and a small capsule took his place.   
" I've caught the might Piccolo!" Trunk cried as he flew off.  
  
Five minutes later on Havoc Hill...  
  
Krillin and Gohan were the first to arrive.  
" Oh hi Krillin! Have you seen my dad?" Gohan walked over to him.  
" Nope, I was about to ask you the same question!"  
" Did dad ask you to come?"  
" Yeah, hey were is this banquet that's meant to be here?"  
" There's meant to be a banquet?"  
Krillin nodded.  
" Weren't you told?"  
" No, Videl just said that dad won't to talk to me."  
" Oh, well I was kinda hopping for some food.." But Krillin was interrupted.  
" WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SLEEPY HEAD STEALER????!!" Vegeta shouted as he landed.  
" Excuse me??" Gohan asked.  
" Trunks!!! That little brat named after underwear!!! Him!!! He stole my......." Vegeta stopped suddenly and looked around, " Isn't there meant to be some kind of banquet here?"  
" So you were told that there was one too?" Krillin questioned.  
" I was told that you weaklings were training with one another then having a banquet." Vegeta answered.  
" We were just told that my father wanted to talk to us." Gohan explained.  
" I think Goku's planning something.." Krillin smiled.  
" No, this kind of plan needed brain so that rule Kakarrot entirely." Vegeta added.  
" True..." Krillin began.  
Suddenly everyone turned to see Goku flying at them with a large pan.   
" Hey guys, how's the banquet? Hope you left me something!" He laughed as he landed.  
" There isn't any banquet here Kakarrot." Vegeta looked at Goku carefully.  
" But Chi-Chi told me that there was a banquet here!" Goku explained.  
" Ha! So Chi-Chi's behind all this!" Vegeta's face lit up in purer triumph.  
" Goku why are you carrying a pan?" Krillin asked.  
" Yeah and what happened to it, dad?" Gohan inquired.  
" Chi-Chi said I should switch it with one at the banquet, but before that she told me to hit myself on the head with it."  
Everyone fell over anime style, except Vegeta, who sweat dropped.  
" Hey look over there!" Gohan pointed to a big sign about five metres away.  
" That wasn't there before." Krillin added.  
All four of them walked up to the sign and stood in front of it, then read it:  
  
FOR BANQUET   
JUMP UP AND DOWN  
IN FRONT OF THIS SIGN.   
  
" Well there you have it! Our wives weren't lying." Krillin smiled.   
Goku, Gohan and Krillin began to jump up and down but nothing happened.  
" This isn't working..." Gohan sighed.  
" Well, maybe it's because not everybody was jumping!" Krillin glared at Vegeta.  
" Fine then!" Vegeta snapped, " If it gets me food!"  
So everyone began to jump but no sooner than they had landed for the first time, a net suddenly sprang from beneath and ensnared then.   
" Yikes!" Gohan breathed.  
" Shoot!" Krillin sighed.  
" Darn the Chi-Chi!" Vegeta shouted.  
" Hey guys! I think this was a trap!" Goku smiled.  
The others were about to punch Goku when they heard people laughing, and there below them was Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and 18.  
" Say Cheese!" Bulma laughed as she took out a camera and took a picture.  
" Dam you woman I'll get you for that one!!" Vegeta snarled.  
" Not until after the weekend!" She smiled back.  
" Squishy is it?" Asked 18.  
" Yeah...." Krillin mumbled.  
" Let's make it more squishy!" Videl laughed, " Trunks!"  
Vegeta quite struggling and froze as Trunk emerged.  
" Hi dad!" He smiled and waggled his fingers at him.  
" Where'd you hide Sleepy Head?" Vegeta demanded.  
" I didn't hide her anywhere!" With that Trunks produced a capsule and tossed it into the net. In a puff of smoke Piccolo appeared in the net also.  
" Piccy! How nice of you to drop in!" Goku beamed at his friend.  
" What is going on here?" He inquired.  
" Your going to the Freedom Hotel for the weekend." Chi-Chi answered.  
" But today is Friday!" Gohan protested.  
" Fine, your going to the Freedom Hotel for the long weekend." Chi-Chi continued.  
" Okies!" Her son answered.  
  
Five further minutes later in the car driving to the hotel...  
Yamcha and his new girlfriend Cassie ( Author's note: Not a real character.) were drinking soda and slumming it at the park when all of a sudden Chi-Chi's car zoomed by with, what Yamcha thought was Chi-Chi and Bulma at the wheel while Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta were all tied up on the back with their faces pressing up at the window.  
" Aren't they your friends?" Cassie remarked.  
" Yeah...." Yamcha sighed.  
" Well shouldn't you help them?" She asked.  
Yamcha thought for a moment.  
" Nah...." He smiled, thinking how glad he was not to have married Bulma.  
  
At the Hotel...  
  
" We booked two rooms for tonight, Saturday and Sunday, under the name Briefs." Bulma stated to the assistant behind the counter.  
" The two with the special, locked-in walls?" The assistant asked.  
Bulma nodded. The assistant handed her the keys.  
" Now I want you to make sure they don't escape or you be in be trouble!" Chi-Chi threaten.  
" And escort them to there rooms- greeny, dimwit and carrot head go in room 215," Videl said waving the key in front of the assistants face, " And baldly and my husband go in room 214. Got it?"  
The assistant nodded.  
" OK have fun guys!" The females waved as the footman marched the guys upstair to there rooms and many more took up the luggage their had packed for them.  
  
Black Fury: Well there you have it! Chapter two!! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review I'll luv to see how I'm doing!! Chapter three will be up as soon as it can!! Toodles! 


	3. Friday Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.........shame really, I could be filthy rich.  
  
Hotel Havoc  
  
By Black Fury  
  
Author's note: Sorry but this had to take the time that it did because Beauty's Peak was in a really bad mood! Anyways....here's that third chapter that you may or may not have been waiting for. But before I begin, thanks to all who reviewed me, Summer Stalker, Destiny's Light, the whole five of you! I really enjoyed reading your reviews! I guess five reviews isn't that bad. It's doing better than my other one I can tell you! So if you enjoy zoid stories please look it up sometime. Okay, for all those who reviewed me....here is the third chapter!!!  
  
Chapter three: Friday night  
  
Just outside room 215...  
  
" All right, heres your room." One of the footman said as he and nine others pushed, Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta in to the room.  
" I demand to know what's happening!!" Vegeta fumed.  
" Your staying in here for a couple of nights sir, your luggage will be up shortly." The footman turned around quickly and shut the door on his face. After a many various locks and bolts were applied to the outside of the door he and the others began to walk away...  
"It's not sir!! I'm a prince!! And I demand you get your sorry behinds back in here or....," Vegeta's voice paused for a minute, then with a note of questioning in his voice he started up again, " Or I will make them sorry behinds!!!!"   
The footman sniggered outside the door and continued on there way.  
  
In room 215...  
  
" You came up with a great come back there." Piccolo grunted.  
" I'd like to see you come up with something better!" Vegeta snapped.  
" I could have any day." Piccolo muttered.  
" You want to run that one passed me again?!" Vegeta raged.  
" Not particularly." Piccolo answered.  
" Have you two finished arguing yet??"   
Vegeta and Piccolo swung round to find Goku happily bouncing about on one of the two double beds, with a teddy bear in his arms. Vegeta's eyes widened as they watched the bear go up and down.   
" Where did you get that bear from?!?!?!" He demanded, " Why do you have my Sleepy Head?!?!?!?!!?!?!!!!!!!!"  
Goku stopped jumping and looked at the bear sadly.  
" Oh...is it your bear?" Goku answered, " I found it at the head of the bed with this note."  
Goku held the note up high and waved it around proudly.  
" Gimme that!!!!" Vegeta roared as he jumped up and grabbed it.  
" What does it say?? What does it say?? What does it say??" Goku jumped off the bed and tried to look over Vegeta's shoulder.  
" Why would I tell you?" Vegeta turned on him.  
" Don't worry Goku it says that Bulma stole his teddy bear so he would get some sleep while he was here and that the code that will open his suitcase is 37440216." Piccolo added calmly.  
Both Saiyans froze with there jaws dropped.  
" And how, exactly did you know that???" Vegeta snapped.  
" Oh I just read the script, because I forgot what my next line was, which actually was ' will you two give it rest already', when I noticed that it had what was on the note so I naturally..."  
But Vegeta interrupted him.  
" .....stuffed up this whole scene." Vegeta finished his sentence.  
" Oh well it was boring anyway." Piccolo shrugged.  
" I don't get what happened here. What script? What did Piccolo ruin? What's a scene? What's happening here?" Goku interrupted, he was sitting on the bed again, crossed legged and bolt upright like a new kindergarten student.  
" It's far beyond your wave of knowledge Kakarrot." Vegeta hugged his teddy bear.   
" Where's a camera when you need one?" Piccolo smiled at Vegeta.  
" Kodak* moment!!! Kodak moment!!" Goku added.  
" Shut the Hell up!!!" Vegeta snapped as he walked over to the other bed and placed Sleepy Head down on the pillow, before walking back over to Goku and Piccolo who were standing by the door.  
Silence...  
" Hey guys there's only two beds!!" Goku suddenly pointed out.  
The trio exchanged worried looks...( Author's note: The next scene is in slow motion, so imagine those funny looks and noises.)  
All three of them suddenly made a mad dash to the beds....  
Vegeta shoved Goku aside....Piccolo jumped over there heads from behind....Goku pushed pasted Piccolo...Vegeta jumped on Goku's head and landed on the first bed....Piccolo and Goku ran neck to neck...they jumped....  
  
Meanwhile in room 214...  
  
" THUD!!!!!!!"  
" What the hell was that??" Gohan stood up.  
" I don't know, it sounded like it came from the room next door!" Krillin answered.  
" Hey what room is that?" Gohan cocked his head slightly.  
" Um...room 215..."   
" Oh...no..."  
" What??"  
" Isn't that the room the my dad and the others are in?"  
" Gulp! Yeah I think your right."  
" I wonder what just happened there..."  
" Dunno....hey look! Here's the dinner menu!"  
" I'm not hungry..." Gohan pressed his ear to the wall, listening, " That's amazing! It's gone all quite!!"  
" Huh? Let me hear!!" Krillin ran to the wall and slammed his head on it, knocking him out completely.  
" Krillin? Krillin?! Krillin!!!"  
  
In room 215...  
  
Piccolo and Goku still lay in there belly flopped position, where they landed, on the second bed, eyeing each other, only Vegeta reacted to the loud bang to the wall.   
" What was that? Can't a guy be allow to make the loudest noise without competition?!" He stormed over to the wall and began punching it.  
Meanwhile, Piccolo and Goku had begun a starring competition. Goku had his neck stuck out to its full extent, with his bottum jaw forward and his eyes crossed. Piccolo on the other hand was sitting in his meditating position, trying to keep his eyes open, all the while becoming more and more irritated with each punch Vegeta flung at the wall which still showed no more than a paint scratch.  
" What- the- hell-is-with-these-wall????!?!?!" Vegeta snarled between punches.   
" Will you give it a rest already?!!" Piccolo growled, still keeping his eyes on Goku's eyes.  
Goku smiled, he had a plan, ( Perhaps for the first time in his live.) and he figured it might work. Still, keeping his eyes on Piccolo, he slowly moved his hands up to his mouth, stuck both of his pointer fingers in his mouth and.....  
" Arrrrrr! Quit that confounded whistling!!!!" Piccolo shouted as he shut his eyes tight and covered his hands over his ears.  
Goku stopped.  
" Ha!! I win!! I win!! You closed your eyes! So I win!! I get the bed!!!" Goku stood up on the bed and began a victory dance, but as he turned his back on Piccolo, Piccolo opened his eyes and shot his eye laser beam things at Goku's butt.  
" Oooooowwwwww!!!!" Goku jumped right off the bed in pain and stood far over in the corner rubbing his butt furiously.   
Piccolo smiled evilly and lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Goku stood up straight again and looked around the room....Vegeta's bed was empty....  
Tip toeing as quietly as he could he began to sneak toward Vegeta's bed, he was nearly there when...  
" You stop right there Kakarrot." Vegeta had turned around now and was pointing his finger at him accusingly, " That's my bed and my Teddy, and so you're not going to get."  
" But where will I sleep?" Goku asked sadly.  
" You can sleep on the armchairs, now step away from my teddy and you don't get hurt." Vegeta angrily added.  
" Yeah, Goku just push those two armchairs together and then you'll have a bed." Piccolo began.  
Goku rushed off to the armchairs, pushed them together and flopped down quickly.  
30 seconds later...  
" Hey guys what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
In the bathroom of room 214....  
  
Gohan had successfully managed to fit Krillin in the sink of the bathroom, but Krillin head was in the way of the tap.  
" OK Krillin just move your head slightly..." Gohan waited patiently before, moving the head himself. His plan had been to pour cold water on Krillin's head, waking him up, but he sort of dropped him in the sink so he figured that he may well just work with it.  
" All right, this is going to be just a bit cold..." Gohan turned the tap quickly and let the ice cold water gush down on to Krillin's head and on the floor. Nothing happened then...  
" Arrrrrrrr!!!! Freezing!!!" Krillin jumped up, hit his head on the tap and fell to the floor, the water still dripping on him.  
" Arr...Krillin are you okay now?" Gohan bent down to look.  
" Oh I'm just great!!" Krillin picked himself off the cold, bathroom floor titles and looked at Gohan strangely, " Exactly how did I end up it a sink?"  
" Well you knock yourself out so I put you in there to wake you up." Gohan answered.  
" Do me a favor and never do that to me again!" Krillin shivered.  
" Oh, are you cold?" Gohan stated surprised.  
" Just a bit." Krillin added sarcastically.  
" OK you just go into your bed and I'll order us some dinner." Gohan exclaimed.  
" That I good idea but what about Goku and the others?"   
" What about them?"  
" Well I doubt that any of them will know how to get their dinner, except Piccolo and he doesn't eat."   
" Oh yeah! OK I'll order theirs as well." With that Gohan left the bathroom, leaving Krillin alone.  
Krillin slowly walked over to the bed to lie down when...  
" Hey what to you reckon they would want?" Gohan asked just before Krillin was able to get into the bed.  
" I dunno, just give them one of everything." Krillin sighed, but before he got into the bed he was interrupted again.  
" What will you have?"   
" I don't care Gohan just pick sommat!"  
" Okay."  
" Are there any other questions?"  
" Um..no I don't think so."  
" Good..."  
Silence...  
" Hey Krillin?"  
"WHAT?!!?"  
" Should I have the chicken or the fish?"  
" Gohan I don't care what you have! I don't care what I have! And I don't care what Goku and the others have just quit asking questions!!!"  
" Oh OK..."  
45 seconds later...  
" Krillin what should...."  
" Sigh.."  
  
In room 215....  
  
Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku all sat on the end of Piccolo's beds starring at the black box in front of them.   
" Well when is it going to do anything? I still can only see my reflection!" Vegeta snapped starring at the blank screen.  
" What's it meant to do?" Piccolo questioned.  
" I dunno, It's called VT which means, visiontele, so I guess it means that you use your vision to tell eh?" Goku answered.  
" Are you sure its not called TV? As in Total Vaste of time?" Vegeta added.   
Goku hesitated for a moment.  
" Well I can't remember, but someone told me that they give you hours of entertainment!"  
" Well I'm just having a swell time here." Piccolo snapped, sarcastically.  
" You guys are just impatient!" Goku sighed, " I'm sure something will happen soon..."  
Half an hour later...  
" Guys, this in getting old." Piccolo yawned.  
" I think that Kakarrot was wrong again." Vegeta added.  
" Hey guys, whats that over there?" Goku stood up and walked through the back doors and onto the balcony.   
" Wow!" Goku said as he looked around outside. He stretched his hand out but something stopped him. It was like there was an invisible wall which started at the balcony rails and continued all the way around the balcony, holding him in.   
" Huh?" Goku grunted and placed both his hands on the invisible wall, " What the??"  
He moved his hands about the wall looking for a gap.  
Meanwhile Vegeta and Piccolo looked on confused, as they couldn't see the wall either.  
" What is hell is he doing?" Piccolo muttered shaking his head, " Is he... miming?"  
" I dunno, but he's far more entertaining than that black box!" Vegeta smiled and lay back, watching.  
  
Knock, Knock!  
  
" What was that?" Piccolo questioned.  
" Room service!" Came a voice from behind the door.  
" Should we let him in?" Piccolo asked.  
" Why should we?" Vegeta smiled evilly.  
" Aww..come on! I've got your dinner here!" The voice came again.  
" Food? OK I'm letting you in!" Vegeta ran to the door but couldn't open it.  
" What?" He roared.  
" Stand back!" Came the voice.  
Vegeta stood back and after several locks and bolts were undone from the outside, the room service came in.   
" Why did you have to ask if you could get in anyhow?" Piccolo fumed.  
" Oh, its just polite to ask," He said, " Well here's your dinner."   
With that he left, bolting up the door as he did so.  
" Yummy!!!" Vegeta licked his chops.  
" Shouldn't you get Goku in?" Piccolo inquired.  
" Nah, he'll smell it out soon enough...and I want a head start."  
10 seconds later...  
" Fooooooooooooooddddd!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku raced in, tripping over almost ever thing in sight before sitting down to stuff his face.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, " Humph, monkeys."  
  
Black Fury: Well that's the third chapter! Please review, it's not hard, you just have to click the go button on the bottum left hand side of this screen, then type sommat! Chapter four won't be up to soon. But while your waiting check out my other story and review or if you prefer Dragon Ball Z I've partnered up with a fellow writer ( Purple- Saiyan) and we've written a story together called Who wants to be a Millionaire? DBZ style. So please review that also. Thanks for reviewing and Toodles!!!  
  
* Kodak: Is a camera place in australia and Kodak moment is their motto like thing. 


	4. Saturday Morning

Disclaimer: I tried to take over Dragon Ball Z the other day but they wouldn't let me. So I still don't own DBZ....* pouting* Not that I wanted it anyway!!!  
  
Hotel Havoc  
  
By Black Fury  
  
Author's note: I finally have got around to actually thinking about this four chapter!! A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed!! Thanks to you I've reached double digits!! YAY!! Any way....I got a few of my ideas from Demona for this chapter, so before you even think of continuing to read I want I big clap of her ( u r a gal right?) Thanx! Please feel free to send me ideas!! Well on with this story...  
  
Chapter Four: Saturday Morning   
  
Early Morning, in room 215; the sun is raising, the birds are chirping and the Saiyans are....  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!"  
Piccolo and Vegeta jumped right out of they beds at the sound.  
" What the???!!!" Vegeta picked himself off the floor and spun around.  
Right in the middle of the room, on the floor, shaken and pale faced, sat Goku.   
" What was that all about Goku??!!" Piccolo fumed as had stalked up towards him.  
" T-the Chairs!!" Goku wailed pointing accusingly at the two chair that he had pushed together to make his bed the night before.  
Piccolo sighed. " What about the chairs Goku?"  
" Why on earth did you decide to scream like that??!!!" Vegeta roared.  
" T-that chair," Goku turned his finger to the chair on the left, and took a breath, " That chair, Daniel..."  
" Daniel??" Vegeta inquired.  
Goku nodded, still keeping a serious face, " That's his name."  
" You named the chair?" Piccolo blinked twice in disbelief.  
A happy smile returned to his face.  
" That one's called Daniel and I was resting my feet on Marmaduke, but I think that tonight I'll rest my feet on Daniel and my head on Marmaduke so that it's all nice and fair...."   
Piccolo and Vegeta exchanged worried looks.  
" U huh, and what did this...." Vegeta turned to Piccolo to help him remember but he just shrugged so he looked back at Goku.  
" Daniel." Goku nodded firmly.  
Vegeta stood there stunned for a second or two before continuing.  
" Right.....well, what did this...Daniel...do to you to make you make yell and wake me from my beauty sleep??"  
" Which I have to add, he really needs." Piccolo added.  
Vegeta glared at him and Piccolo just smirked.  
The smiled faded from Goku's face.  
" Oh....I was horrible!!!" He wailed, falling forward on to Vegeta's leg and hugging it tight, " Don't make me relive it!!! I beg of you!!"  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Piccolo who nodded in agreement.  
" Relive it." Vegeta demanded.  
Goku released Vegeta's leg and sat up, smiling. " Okies!"  
" Well...." Piccolo urged.  
" That chair..." Goku began.  
" Oh no here we go again!" Vegeta sighed.  
" Daniel that is.....he-he-he......" Goku continued.  
" He what? Spit it out already!!" Vegeta shouted.  
" HE TRIED TO EAT ME!!!!!!" Goku screamed loudly.  
Piccolo and Vegeta froze for a few seconds before busting into fits of laughter. Goku cocked his head in confusion, shrugged then laughed with them. Piccolo and Vegeta stopped soon after Goku joined in.  
" You really are thick aren't you Kakarrot?" Vegeta smiled at him, stopping him from continuing to laugh.  
" Goku, chairs just don't eat people." Piccolo added.  
Goku stood up.  
" But I'm not a normal person-" " Yeah, I agree with you there." Vegeta interrupted, "-I'm a Saiyan!"  
" Same thing." Piccolo shrugged.  
" Excuse me! Saiyans are far better than ordinary human weaklings!!" Vegeta fumed.   
" Could have fooled me." Piccolo turned to face Vegeta, one finger pointing to the background where Goku was cowering away from the chairs.  
" Well I never said that it include Kakarrot." Vegeta sweat dropped.  
" Look guys, I neeeeeeeeeeed help!!" Goku wailed.  
" Yeah I agree, physically and mentally!!" Vegeta stared at him hard.  
" What you've beaten so many powerful and horrible people yet you dare not face this chair?" Piccolo asked, preparing to sit down on it.  
" NOOOOOO!! DON'T SIT DOWN!!!!" Goku leapt forward to save Piccolo from certain death, but Piccolo had already sat down. Piccolo sank into the chair cushions slightly.  
" Quick! Piccolo move!! It's beginning to eat you!!" Goku gasped.  
" What??" Piccolo looked around him, then up at Vegeta.  
" I have no idea what's gotten into him." Vegeta shrugged.  
Piccolo lay back on the chair.  
" Piccolo!! Listen me!! Any minute now it's gonna get you!!" Goku shrunk back.  
Piccolo smiled evilly and put all his weigh on the chair. He begun to sink even further into the chair cushions. Piccolo noticed this a wiggled around a bit.  
" Oh I tried to warn you! Now it's got you!! Oh farewell Piccolo..." Goku burst out crying.  
" Shut him up will you?" Piccolo growled as he began to heave himself out of the chair.  
" I get it! Kakarrot thinks that the chair is eating him because he's so darn heavy that he sinks into the cushions." Vegeta smirked.  
" Are you saying I'm heavy??" Piccolo snarled.   
" Piccolo!! Your alive!!" Goku leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Piccolo.  
" Geroffme!" Piccolo grumbled.  
Vegeta laughed.  
" Kakarrot you stupid dope!! This chair wasn't eating you, you were just sinking into the cushions."  
" You mean the Daniel wasn't trying to eat me?" Goku let go of Piccolo.  
Vegeta nodded.  
" Oh I'm sorry Daniel!" Goku ran forward and hugged, as best he could, Daniel the chair.  
" Glad that's sorted!" Piccolo sighed.  
  
In room 214....  
  
" You know according to this there are a lot of things we can do here, instead of just siting here hoping something will happen." Krillin suggested, as he and Gohan continued to sit at the end of the bed pondering about next door.  
" Yeah.....," Gohan agreed, " Those guys have much more fun than we do.."  
" Who?" Krillin looked up at Gohan.  
" My dad, Vegeta and Mr. Piccolo."  
" Oh.....how did we get talking about them again?"  
" I really dunno."  
" OK....I have idea! Let's sit here and ponder on that!!!"  
" Arr....OK..."  
" I was joking you know."  
" You were??"  
" Yeah I was..."  
" Oh."  
Silence....  
" So..."  
" So what Krillin?"  
" Soooo what do ya want to do."  
" I thought we were going to sit here and ponder about how we started to talk about next door for probably the twentieth time today..."  
" Arr....well I was joking for that one."  
" You were??"  
" Yes Gohan I was."  
" Oh."  
Krillin sighed and looked back at the hotel's pamphlet that he had in his hands.  
" We could go down to the pool." He suggested.  
" Yeah that sounds like fun!" Gohan perked up.  
" So did Videl pack your trunks?"  
" Arr....Trunks is Vegeta's son and no, he stayed at Bulma's."  
" No, I meant your swimming trunks."  
" Oh! I'll check!"  
" Yeah well that was the idea."  
Gohan carefully pulled out the contents of his suitcase making sure that everything stayed folded. Krillin watched on with interest.   
" Chi-Chi trained you well!" He laughed.  
Krillin then went of to his suitcase, pulled everything out and rummaged through it. Gohan's eye twitched as he watched.  
" Arr....ha! I've found them! Good old 18!" Krillin stood up and got changed in to them. Gohan followed suit.  
  
Slightly later....  
  
Knock, knock!!  
" That must be them!!" Krillin smiled, " Come in!!"   
Two large armed guards, with hundreds of fancy weapons came in.   
" Good morning, I'm One this is Two, are you both ready to go down to the pool?" Said One.  
" You bet!!" Gohan exclaimed.  
" Good." Two added and they marched Krillin and Gohan through the corridor and on to the pool.  
  
Down at the pool...  
  
" Oooh! It's so large and cold and wet!!" Krillin laughed as he jumped in.  
" Yeah, but don't you think that it's a bit strange how everyone evacuated the area the moment they saw us coming? Everyone except those guards that is." Gohan looked around.  
" Yeah I guess......oh well we get the pool to ourselves!" Krillin smiled, doggy paddling.  
" I guess so...," Gohan then turn his glaze over to the guards, " Hey! Could one of you guys go and get the guys out of room 215 to join us?"  
The guard called One, nodded to another guard nearby, this guard, took others and left quickly.  
" Don't worry sir, Four through to Seven are on it." One said firmly.   
" Arr...Ok, thanks..." Gohan answered.  
  
In room 215...  
  
" Come on guys work together!!! Don't let them in!!" Vegeta snarled pushing his weight against the door, preventing Four, Five, Six and Seven from coming in.  
" Goku it might work better if you were helping, not watching." Piccolo grunted next to Vegeta, helping.  
Goku smiled, " Why don't we want them in here? The last ones brought dinner!"   
" Yeah but these one are different! I can feel it in my blood! They're out to get us!" Vegeta snapped.  
" I don't think so." Goku sighed.  
" Goku, you don't think at all!!!" Piccolo snarled.  
" Oh well, I'm sure they don't mean any harm." Goku answered.  
" Kakarrot just because your not paranoid, doesn't mean they're aren't out to get you!!" Vegeta shouted.  
" Oh really?" Goku questioned.  
" I am so going to-"   
BANG!!!  
The guards burst through the door, forcing Vegeta and Piccolo to the floor.  
Goku looked at the great burly guards and freaked out.  
" AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" He screamed.  
Vegeta and Piccolo jumped up and moved toward Goku.  
" If you don't shut up...!!!" Vegeta threatened.  
" Come with us..." Five began.   
" Never!!" Goku screamed and run out onto the balcony, jumped up and hit the invisible force field that was there and fall right back onto the floor.  
Piccolo and Vegeta sweat dropped.  
" OK, plan B boys!" Six shouted, as Seven pressed a button on this control thingy that was in his hand. The balcony force field disappeared.   
" Push them off the balcony!!" Ordered Four.  
" Oh boy!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
" CHARGE!!!!"   
In seconds Vegeta and Piccolo ran towards the balcony, Goku stood up again and looked around.  
" What happening?" He asked.  
" Don't ask!" Vegeta cried out.  
" Oh sorry I did."   
" Shut up and jump off the balcony!!" Piccolo added.  
" Why?"  
Piccolo hit Goku on the head, pushing him off the balcony, Vegeta followed him, then Piccolo himself jumped.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR" They all screamed.  
" Wait a second here! We can fly you know guys!" Piccolo suddenly exclaimed.  
" Where's the story line in that?" Vegeta snapped as they fell further and further towards the pool below them.  
" If you say so." Piccolo shrugged, and sat calmly in to his meditating position.  
" What did we just agree on here?" Goku inquired.  
" Don't worry Kakarrot."   
SPLASH!!!!  
" Hey guys thanks for dropping in!" Gohan smiled as he watched them hit the deep end.   
  
Under the water...  
  
" ARRR!! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" Goku kicked and screamed.  
" Just calm down Goku." Piccolo sigh as he floated past.  
" OK....," Goku sat in the meditating position, eyes closed, raised armed.., " Ummmm!"  
Vegeta shook his head as he watched Goku sink down further. " It might help if you moved your arms about a bit Kakarrot!!!"   
" Oh.." Goku opened his eyes and began to swing his arms about, but didn't move his legs out of the cross legged position.  
" Hopeless!" Vegeta sighed as he begun to swim to the surface.  
  
Black Fury: I think I'll end this chapter here. I have so many more idea to use for Saturday so I'll just turn it into another chapter! So you lucky people will get six chapters instead of five! Aren't you lucky!! OK so this brings me to the part where I plea for reviews......so......reviews please do what you do best and review!!! Please? 


	5. The Rest of Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ....still....but I finally have got a really cool plan worked out to get it!! I can't fail!!!  
  
Hotel Havoc  
  
By Black Fury  
  
Author's note: Here's the rest of Saturday. I'm pretty sure that this is the second last chapter....no more ideas coming it to this head, but if I get a free moment or over 50 reviews, I'll write a sequel. Thanks to all of my reviews!!! Any way if I want to finish this chapter I'd better hurry up and get on with it. So here is the fifth chapter!!!!  
  
Chapter Five: The Rest of Saturday.  
  
In the hotel pool....  
  
Gohan pulled his motionless father to the shallow end as Vegeta and Piccolo swam to the edge of the pool.  
" I can't believe that Kakarrot can't swim!" Vegeta snapped as he swam after Gohan.  
" Well he can't do a lot of things, so it doesn't surprise me." Piccolo, exclaimed, his cape dragging him down.  
" His is still alive!!!!" Gohan smiled as he inspected his father.  
" Darn...I was hoping for some world peace." Vegeta added.   
" Oh so we're a Miss America now are we?" Krillin stated.  
Vegeta just grunted, then suddenly something just hit him.  
" What are we doing in a pool?" He asked.  
" Oh, we sent some guards up to bring you guys down to join us." Gohan began.  
" You sent them??!?!" Piccolo roared.  
" Well....yeah," Gohan smiled, " Though I didn't think you'll jump off the balcony when you saw them ."  
" We weren't scared of them!!! They pushed us off the balcony!!!!" Vegeta shouted.  
" Actually, they said they were going to push us off the balcony so we did the first thing that came into our heads- jump off the balcony." Piccolo shrugged.  
Gohan and Krillin looked at them stunned.  
" And you call Goku stupid!" Krillin remarked.  
" Hey! I resemble that remark!!" Vegeta fumed.  
" Arr....don't you mean 'resent' that remark?" Gohan inquired.  
Vegeta froze for a moment.  
" Case closed!" Krillin laughed and slapped hands with Gohan.  
" Vegeta, now you've gone and made me look bad!" Piccolo growled.  
" I'm the one who said it!!!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Yeah well...........I'm swimming next to you..." Piccolo shrugged.  
" What happened...."Goku muttered.   
" Goku!!" Gohan jumped up, spraying water on Vegeta's hair, " Your alive and awake!!" Gohan hugged his dad really tight.  
" Well you won't be!!" Vegeta snarled fixing his hair up, " I'd just got it semi dry!!"  
" Oh sorry about that...," Gohan looked over his shoulder, " I was just excited."  
" About what?!" Vegeta fumed.  
" Dad's alive!"   
" Get over it!!"   
" Why?"  
" Because I have spoken!"  
" Oh okies!!"  
" Hey? Why am I wet?" Goku interrupted.  
" Your in a pool Goku." Krillin answered.  
" What?!?! I'm in a pool??" Goku gasped.  
" Just have a look around...." Piccolo sighed.  
Goku turned his gaze to the waters surface.  
" Now, Goku....what do you see?" Krillin urged.  
" Um....arr...this is a hard one...I see...I see..," Goku looked around harder, " I see water!!"   
" Really?" Piccolo exclaimed, with sarcasm.  
Goku nodded proudly, " Yeah..."  
" All right Goku....very good, now are you in the water?" Krillin asked.  
" Um....no." Goku answered.  
" Right....," Krillin almost sunk under the water, " Actually Goku you are."  
Goku looked horrified.  
" I am??!!"  
Krillin nodded firmly. Goku turned to Piccolo.  
" Is this true Piccolo?" Goku whined.  
" U huh." Piccolo answered.  
" AAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!"   
Goku jumped right out of the water and lay spread-eagled on the peddles beside.  
" Why didn't you tell me?!" He breathed.  
" Are we did..." Krillin answered.  
" You did? Oh that's OK then..." Goku smiled.  
" So are you coming back in?" Krillin inquired.  
" Um.....," Goku looked around the pool area, and jumped up, " NOOOO!! More guards!! They're out to get me!!"   
With that he bombed back into the pool.  
" What's so bad about the guards?" Gohan asked his father.  
" Vegeta said there all out to get me!" He answered.  
Everyone else glared at Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged.  
" Well it's true." He stated.  
Gohan rolled his eyes at him then turned back to his dad, " Vegeta was just being mean, the guards are just there to watch over you."   
" Really?" Goku's eyes widened slightly.  
" Really." Gohan answered.  
" Truly?" Goku's eyes widened further.  
" Truly."  
" Truly Ruely?"  
" Truly Ruely."  
" Truly Ruely with and a cherry on top?"  
" Doesn't that happen when you make a promise?"  
" Well it's happening now, just work with it Gohan." Piccolo shrugged.  
" Oh OK," Gohan nodded then looked back at Goku, " Truly Ruely with and cherry on top."  
" And whipped cream?"  
" Arr....and whipped cream."  
" Really??"  
" Really."  
" Oh no not this again!!" Vegeta but in.  
" Truly??"  
" Truly."  
" Spare me!!" Vegeta snorted.  
" Love to but we've got to around the horn again..." Gohan smiled.  
" Must you??" Vegeta snapped.  
" Yeah...." Gohan beamed.  
" Excuse me while I go drown myself.....I'm tired of DBZ logic." Vegeta sighed and swam off.  
" OK don't let us stop you!!!" Piccolo snorted.   
" Back on to business!" Gohan smiled.  
" Right.....Truly Ruely?"  
" Truly Ruely."  
" I don't believe this..." Piccolo muttered.  
" Truly Ruely with and a cherry on top?"  
" Truly Ruely with and a cherry on top."  
" Wait up Vegeta!! I'm coming with you!!!" Piccolo shouted.  
  
Several hours later....  
  
" ARRR!!! There still going strong!!" Piccolo snapped.  
" I think there trying to break the record that Goku and his adopted father set." Krillin sighed, swimming over to them.  
" Oh no and how long was that?" Vegeta snarled.  
" It went for two whole days....." Krillin sighed again.  
" WHAT???!?!" Piccolo and Vegeta chorused.  
" Well it's true.." Krillin shrugged.  
" I say we go with my first plan and drown ourselves." Vegeta raised a fist.  
Piccolo shook his head, " Nah, I say we bombard them with everything not nailed down that we've got."   
" Then it's agreed?" Krillin asked.  
" Well I still say my plan was better but fine do it the Nameks way!" Vegeta sighed.  
  
Slightly later...  
" Arr!!!! Take this!!" Krillin shouted throwing an array of floaties and kick boards at Goku's head.   
Every item hit but appeared to have no effect.  
" We need heavier items!!!" Piccolo roared and pulled up an deck chair and chucked it. There was a huge splash, but neither father or son seemed to have notice, they were still continuing with just as much enthusiasm as before.  
Piccolo's jaw dropped.   
" How about this table??" Vegeta questioned, before aiming it at Goku. It hit him right on the head, cracked in half, shattered and sank to the bottom. Vegeta sweat dropped.   
" Fine then I'll hit you with a tree!!!" Piccolo raced over to a tree and begun to pull it up.  
" Wait Piccolo that's nailed down!" Krillin stepped forward.  
" Not with nails it ain't!!!" Piccolo pulled it up.  
" Out of the way!!" Vegeta interrupted.  
Piccolo and Krillin turned around to see Vegeta running towards them carrying a guard.  
" What the?!?" They chorused.  
Vegeta suddenly stopped running and threw the guard into the pool towards Goku.  
SPLASH!!!  
Piccolo and Krillin, jaws dropped, turned to Vegeta.  
" Well he wasn't nailed down was he??!!" Vegeta shrugged.  
Meanwhile Goku still seemed unaffected.  
" I don't believe this." Piccolo sighed, putting the tree back.  
" RRRR!! Let's go pull him out of there!!" Vegeta stormed forward.  
Vegeta grabbed the pool cleaner net and swung it at Goku, getting him right on the head.   
" What the??" Goku stopped at looked up at Vegeta.  
" Now Krillin, get Gohan out of here!!" Vegeta ordered.  
" Right!" Krillin answered, leaping forward and wrapping his hands around Gohan's mouth, " Come on Gohan, we're going back to the room now.."  
" Okies!" Gohan answered as best he could from behind Krillin's hands. Both of them were gone in seconds.  
" Right glad that's done, now maybe we should get back to our room to." Piccolo sighed.  
" All right, when Kakarrot gets out!" Vegeta answered.  
  
A few minutes later in the corridors...arr...somewhere....  
  
" Do you actually know where our room is?" Piccolo asked.  
" No I don't I though you did." Vegeta snapped.  
" Well, I don't so there." Piccolo growled.  
" Hey guys I know where it is!" Goku interrupted.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
" Really, Kakarrot?" Vegeta began, " And which way is it?"  
" Um...," Goku looked around, " That way!" he guessed.  
" I don't know about following Kakarrot's advice..." Vegeta crossed his arms.  
" Well at this point yours ain't much better." Piccolo followed after Goku.  
" Fine then..." Vegeta grumbled.  
Much later....  
" ARRR!! They're everywhere!!" Vegeta cringed, kicking a kid off his leg.  
Goku had lead them right into a children's day care pen which was fill to the brim with heaps of extremely bounce and happy kids, all complete amazed to had two people with funny hairdos and a green man in their pen. On top of all this, Goku at stuffed up the latch to the pen, so now they couldn't escape!!   
" Well actually we could blast a side of the pen off..." Piccolo pointed out.  
" .....But where's the story line in that?" Vegeta shrugged.  
" GET THEM OFF ME!!!" Goku shrieked, as he became covered in little baby bodies which were clinging to him happily.  
Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight.  
" OK Kakarrot...just calm down and don't move....we don't want to provoke them...we'll find a way to help you...just keep still.." Vegeta walked forward carefully.  
" FOR GODS SAKE VEGETA THEY'RE NOT POISONOUS SNAKES!!!" Piccolo shouted.   
" Ahem...arr..well I knew that.." Vegeta stood up straight again.  
" Help!!" Goku whined as one grabbed his nose.  
" OK I agree we have to do something," Piccolo sighed.  
" Hey look! Just outside the this pen, there's a phone. If we can reach it, we can get baldly and Gohan down here to save us from this certain death!" Vegeta snapped.  
" Good idea but do you know the phone number?" Piccolo sighed.  
" No, but that hasn't stopped me before!!" Vegeta smirked.  
" Yeah well what good is it if you get the phone but can't use it?" Piccolo snapped back.  
" Let's find out!" Vegeta laughed.  
" Arr...Hello?? Guys...help me please??" Goku wailed.  
" Shut up Kakarrot we're busy!!" Vegeta snapped.  
" Oh bother.." Goku sighed as the kids swarmed over him. ( Author's note: Sorry I was watching Winnie the Pooh not too long ago.)  
Completely oblivious to this Vegeta walked over to the side of the pen, or tried to because the same little boy as before had grabbed his foot again and was hanging on for dear live.  
" Geroff me you little brat!" Vegeta kicked his foot out again and the kid went rolling.  
Vegeta smirked and continued on his way to the pen's side. He got there soon enough and spotted the phone.  
" Arr ha!!" Vegeta stretched his arm out through the pen bars but it came no where near to the phone, " Darn it!!"   
" Let me help!" Piccolo smiled and used his stretch arm attack to grab the receiver.  
" Yeah well I was about to suggest that anyway.." Vegeta snorted.   
" Well I'm sure..." Piccolo smirked.  
" So, let's see if we can work it..."  
  
Much later...  
  
" Here they are!" Krillin smiled.  
" Fancy getting trapped in the day care pen!!" Gohan laughed.  
" Yeah, yeah...just us out already!" Piccolo snapped.  
" It was all Kakarrot's fault!!" Vegeta snarled.   
" Speaking of Goku where is he?" Krillin looked around the room.  
" Some where under that mass of kids....any way how about letting us out of here?" Piccolo added, gesturing to a large pile of kids in the background.  
" Oh...OK, well this lady here,-" Gohan gestured to a young lady sitting by the entrance to the day care center, " - says that we have to sigh all of our kids out before taken them home."  
" There was a lady there the whole time??!?!?" Vegeta snapped.  
" We're obviously not your kids!!" Piccolo fumed.  
" Yeah well, the lady thinks you are so, you'll just have to wait there awhile then Five and Two will take you guys up to your room." Krillin added.  
" Oh no not more guards!! You just wait till Kakarrot sees them!!"   
  
Black Fury: So that's the end to the extra chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The last chapter should be up in a week or so because it's back to school and back into studding for those stupid exams!! Anywhodoodle....wish me luck!! Please review by the way!! Especially if you guys want a sequel!! 


	6. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z....*sob*. I'm in denial.....You know that really cool plan I was telling you all about? The one that I said could never fail? Yeah well........IT FAILED!!!!   
  
Hotel Havoc  
  
By Black Fury  
  
Author's note: Well, welcome to the last chapter!! I'm sure there are many of you out there that just couldn't wait of me to hurry up and finish the darn thing, but I also hope there is an equal amount that have enjoyed this story a lot!! And by the way if any of you have a GOOD plan for me to take over Dragon Ball Z please tell me!!! Just as long as it has nothing do to with, spoons, catapults, flash lights, wearing tight black clothes, air conditioning vents, disguising as a male security officer, pretending that I'm Goku or another Z gang character, telling everyone that I'm not really there it's just a figment of there imagination and they really should lay off the donuts for a while, saying I'm the ghost of Frieza come back to haunt them for writing me out of the script, pretending to be part of a talent quest thing and jumping through fire hoops, attempting to go through solid brick walls OR bribing them with lollies, cause I've tried all of that already and none of 'em worked!! Any way.....on with this story!  
  
Chapter Six: Going Home  
  
Not to early morning, in room 215....  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta bent over the large orange 'blob' that was lying, still asleep on the two chairs, christen the night before, by Goku, as Marmarduke and Daniel. Vegeta extended a finger and poked Goku in the side. Nothing happened.  
" Really, what is with Kakarrot!? Still asleep at 10 O'clock in the morning???!!" Vegeta thundered.  
" Well, I would suggest that we wake him up, but he is always best to be around when he is asleep, you can get a much more intelligent convocation with him like this." Piccolo sighed.   
" Really?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " Hmmm.....let's see."   
Vegeta moved closer to Goku's ear.  
" Kakarrot?!! Can you hear me?!!" Vegeta shouted.  
Goku roughly nodded.  
" Good. Now Kakarrot are you the dumbest of the dumb? The lowest of the low? The weakest of the weak?" Vegeta smiled.  
Goku nodded again.  
Vegeta turned back to Piccolo.  
" Your right. He gets everything correct when he is asleep!" Vegeta laughed.  
" Need I point out that-" Piccolo began.  
" Shut up! I have to get him to answer another question!" Vegeta interrupted as he turned back to Goku.  
" OK, Kakarrot, you are a Saiyan , I am the Prince of Saiyans, now don't you think that it is only fair that you should wait on my every whim?" Vegeta inquired.  
Goku nodded for the third time.  
" This is stupid! Goku can only nod in his sleep because he isn't smart enough to learn how to shake his head! So of course he is going to agree with you when you phrase the questions like that!! Just watch!" Piccolo growled as he shoved Vegeta aside and bent down near Goku's ear, " Goku? Is Vegeta the most arrogant thing ever to walk the earth?"  
Goku nodded.  
" See." Piccolo cocked his head towards Vegeta.  
" Humph," Vegeta frowned, " Out of my way, It's my turn to ask him!"   
Vegeta bent down to Goku: " Right, is Piccolo a complete idiot?"  
Goku nodded.  
" Ha!," Vegeta laughed, " OK Goku one more....Does Piccolo have a girlfriend?"   
" OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!" Piccolo rushed forward to prevent Goku from nodding but he was to late.  
" HA HA HA HA!!! PICCOLO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!" Vegeta laughed.  
" Grrrrr! This is Goku we are relying on here! So we can safely say that EVERYTHING asked is really meant to come back with a NO answer!!!" Piccolo roared.  
" Hmmm......," Vegeta smiled evilly, " Let me ask Kakarrot about that one..."   
Vegeta turned back to Goku, just as Goku woke up. Goku blinked twice at the sudden sight of a large black, spiky clump of hair and a green blob in the background before....  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Goku screamed.  
Vegeta saw Goku screaming at something and though in would be fun to join in.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" The Saiyans chorused.  
Piccolo covered his ears.  
  
In room 214....  
  
" Oh no! Something must be attacking them!!" Gohan gasped as listen through the wall.  
" Oh I'm sure Goku saw a cockroach or the chair ate him again or the guards attacked them." Krillin sighed.  
" And....everybody is..OK with this...??" Gohan questioned slowly.  
" Umm.....," Krillin listened to the scream which was still going strong, " Yeah."  
" Oh...Ok." Gohan turned back to the wall.   
Suddenly the screaming stopped.  
" Huh?" Krillin carefully placed his head against the wall  
" What do you think just happened there?" Gohan inquired  
" I don't know..." Krillin whispered.  
" Oh no....do you think? What if they're...?" Gohan bit his lip.  
Krillin shook his head sadly, " I really don't know Gohan..."  
Suddenly....  
" GET YOUR GROSS GREENS HANDS OFF ME NAMEK!!!"   
" WELL IT WAS THE ONLY WAY THAT YOU WHERE GOING TO SHUT UP NOW WASN'T IT???"   
" AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT I NEEDED TO BE SHUT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE???!?!?"  
" THE CONSTANT SCREAMING KINDA HELP!!"  
" Ban chew grett oar hans rof twme?"  
" Oh sorry Goku....I forgot I had still got you around the mouth.."  
" That's OK......um....what's happening here?"  
" I'm beating the Namek in an argument, that all..."  
" EXCUSE ME WHO SAID YOU WERE WINNING??"  
" I DID!!"  
" Really?"  
" Really, Kakarrot!"  
" Truly?"  
" ARRR!! DON'T GET HIM STARTED!!"  
" Humph"  
" Carrot Head."  
" What did you call me, Green Bean?!!"  
" You heard me!!"  
" WHY, I'M SO GOING TO GET YOU!!!"  
This was followed by several growls, grunts, bangs and crashes.  
  
" Oh dear..." Krillin sighed.  
" Well at least we know everything is back to normal." Gohan beamed.  
" I guess..." Krillin listen to the battle in the next room, getting more worried by the minute.  
  
Back in room 215...  
  
" Go Piccolo! Go Vegeta! Go Piccolo! Go.....arr...what's your name again?" Goku cheered.  
Vegeta managed to flash a quick death stare at him, before Piccolo flung another punch.  
" You should by cheering for your Prince and only your Prince!!" Vegeta snarled between punches.  
" But Piccolo's my friend too!" Goku whined.  
" Your point being?" Vegeta snapped.  
" Um....I really don't know.....give me a minute to think about that one." Goku sat down on the edge of Vegeta's bed.  
" Oh well at least you shut him up." Piccolo sighed.  
" I rule over Kakarrot! I am his Prince!" Vegeta smirked.  
" Hey, Vegeta, since your daddy isn't alive anymore, doesn't that make you a King?" Goku suddenly put in.  
Piccolo smirked, " I thought you had told him to shut up, oh mighty Saiyan Prince."  
Vegeta chose to ignore Piccolo's remark.  
" Ha! Scratch that! I'm a King! In your face Namek, now I'm the King of Saiyans!! How strangely observant and actually quite intelligent of you Kakarrot..," Vegeta laughed, " I do believe your actually right for once. "  
" Cool!," Goku smiled, " Can I have that in writing?"  
" No," Vegeta snapped, " You can't...I'm busy."  
" Okies!"  
" Can we focus on the fight now?" Piccolo sighed.  
" Yeah, whatever Namek loser." Vegeta smirked.  
" We'll see who the loser is..." Piccolo got into his fighting stance.  
" I already know the answer...." Vegeta's smirk grew wider.  
" Oh really? Glad we can agree on something, Carrot Head."   
Vegeta growled and both Piccolo and Vegeta raced towards each other....  
suddenly....  
GGGRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMPPPLLLEE!!!  
Both Piccolo and Vegeta froze, inches apart at the sound. Slowly they turned their heads toward the innocent looking Saiyan that was sitting at the end of Vegeta's bed.  
Goku looked left then right then at them both then....  
" It wasn't me!! I swear!! It was my stomach!!" Goku looked down at his stomach and hit it hard, " Bad stomach!!!....OWW!!" Goku doubled over in pain and rolled off the bed. Both Vegeta and Piccolo raised an eyebrow in detestation and exchanged confused looks.  
" Maybe we better have some breakfast."   
  
Slightly later...  
  
" Arr! They're everywhere!!" Goku shouted.  
" What? The humans? There not scary Goku!" Krillin sighed.  
" Yes they are! There's big ones, fat ones, skinny ones and little ones!!" Goku cringed.  
" What's with dad?" Gohan questioned.  
" Oh, I'd say he still hasn't gotten over the Day care center ordeal." Piccolo grunted.  
" Oh, where shall we have breakfast?" Gohan asked.  
" We don't appear to have much choice in the matter....where ever the Guards say." Krillin looked around the room.  
" Well I'm not doing what the Guards say! Let me at that buffet!!!" Vegeta stormed forward to the large buffet table in the center of the room. The others shrugged then followed suit.   
" Awww...look at all this food!" Gohan sighed, as he and all of the others, drooled almost unconsciously.  
Piccolo watched on with disgust.   
" Someone please tell what the fixation with food is!" Piccolo growled.  
" Um.....I don't really know....because it tastes good?" Gohan questioned , not taking his eyes away from the food.  
" It wasn't a million dollar question Gohan." Piccolo sighed.  
" Oh really? Sorry, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan answered, turning to look at Piccolo.  
" Concentrate Gohan! You must keep your eye on the food!" Goku replied.  
" Sorry, dad.." Gohan turned back to the food.  
" You never know if it will suddenly disappear...you have to watch it.." Goku looked very serious, so did everyone else.  
" Yes, dad..." Gohan nodded.  
" Ok, on the count of three, we pounce...OK guys?" Goku stated.  
" Remember everyone! Slow movement! We don't want to startle it!" Krillin exclaimed.  
" Voice down Krillin! It might hear you!" Gohan whispered.  
" FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! FOOD ISN'T ALIVE!! WHAT IS WITH YOU FREAKS??!?!" Piccolo shouted.  
The others stood stunned for a minute before Goku stepped forward.  
" I would like to point out a couple of incorrect piece of information that the opposing team, that's you Piccolo!" Goku beamed at him, " Has put forward firstly..."  
" Who is the green one around here?" Vegeta interrupted, " You are the green one, there for making you the freak."  
" Secondly..." Goku began but was interrupted by Krillin.  
" God doesn't have a pet snake, the snake was the evil one that made Adam and Eve eat the apple."   
" Arr....I said for God's sake not for God's snake, Krillin." Piccolo snapped.  
" Oh, darn!" Krillin muttered.  
" Piccolo! You shouldn't make your rebuttals until after our first speaker has spoken!" Gohan corrected him. Piccolo just glared.  
" And thirdly....," Goku stopped expecting some one to interrupted again with a third point, but no one did.  
( crickets chirp in the background)  
* Goku looks left and right to find the crickets.*  
" Well?" The others chorused.  
" Well, are...um...the food is alive." Goku stammered.  
" Uhuh.." Piccolo muttered sarcastically.  
" Yes it is! Food is alive! I have to catch a fish for Chi-Chi almost ever night and she keeps telling me off because I always brought it back alive." Goku answered.  
" We are talking about the food on this buffet table Goku." Piccolo sighed.  
" Oh sorry."  
" Anyway, can some one please remind me how this turned into a debate?" Piccolo looked at the others, who all looked at one another shrugging and shaking there heads.  
" I'm surrounded by idiots." Piccolo sighed, exasperated.  
  
Slightly later...  
  
Everyone had finally " caught" and happily "killed"their food ( " Might I point out that is was already dead?" Piccolo had snarled. ) and were now sitting down at a table eating it.  
" This is sooo good!" Goku said as he stuffed mouthfuls of it in his mouth.  
" Well as much as I'm glad your enjoying your food, Kakarrot, I am not partially enjoying watching you eat it!" Vegeta growled.  
" Oh sorry." Goku muttered.  
" Like watching you is any better!" Krillin snapped.  
" I'm a King I can eat how I want!" Vegeta huffed.  
" Oh yeah?" Krillin answered.  
" Yeah." Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  
Krillin picked up some of his spaghetti and began to mold it into a ball.  
" Take this!" Krillin chucked the spaghetti ball at Vegeta which hit him right in the face.  
" Why you little runt!!" Vegeta snarled as he grabbed the salad bowl, and tossed it at his head. I hit, hard.  
" Shoot." Krillin muttered, as he put a meatball on his spoon and catapulted in right at his forehead. But his aim was off and he hit Piccolo.  
Piccolo got mad and grabbed some hot cakes, which hit Goku. Goku didn't know what had just happened, but he flung his plate up in surprise. The plate hit Krillin.   
" FOOD FIGHT!!!" Gohan yelled, as he joined in the free for all.  
Several dishes, napkins and even tables were chucked at anyone who was in the way. Even though Piccolo tried not to sink to there level and join in, it soon became very hard to just stand there and try to meditate, partially when chairs were being flung over his head at a million miles per hour.  
  
Quite a bit later....  
  
They lay in a large pile, covered in food, snoring away. The food fight had lasted about three hours and now completely exhausted, it was time to go home...  
" Aww.....just look at all of them!" Bulma sighed, as she watched Vegeta suck his thumb, " They're soooo cute when there asleep!"  
" Yes but look at this awful mess they have make!!" Chi-Chi poked at Krillin with her foot.  
" Mummy? Can I take a picture of Dad sucking his thumb or do you reckon he'd kill me?" Trunk asked Bulma.  
" Go ahead, no one said that we have to show the picture to Vegeta." Bulma smiled evilly.  
" Are you sure it was a good idea, sending them to a Hotel all on their lonesome?" 18 inquired.  
" Well it was great at home, nice and peaceful." Chi-Chi added.  
" No it wasn't! It was boring!!! Even you said that-" But Chi-Chi had already grabbed Goten around the mouth.  
" Any ways....I say we do it again some time!" Chi-Chi continued.  
" Yeah, but maybe not a hotel...." 18 stated.  
" No, I hate to think what the bill is." Bulma sighed.  
" Well let's get out of here, I'll find a footman to bring down the guys luggage. Goten, your coming with me." Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Yes mum..." Goten droned.  
" See ya pal!" Trunks waved.  
" Wait I want to come to!" Videl shouted.  
Meanwhile the guys were beginning to stir.  
Vegeta jumped at the sight of his wife.  
" Your back!!" He growled, " Took you long enough!"  
" I love you too Vegeta, did you have fun?" Bulma answered.  
" No, it was horrible-" Vegeta was interrupted.  
" Oh good." Bulma smiled, evilly.  
" Where am I?" Goku asked.  
" Where you had been for the last two days, Kakarrot." Vegeta snapped.  
" Oh? And where is that?" Goku looked stunned.  
" Fairyland."  
" Really? Wow!! I don't see any fairies though."   
" Just image Vegeta in a hot pink tutu with wings and a starry wand and you'll have a fairy an ugly one but a fairy non the less." Piccolo smiled.  
" Oh...OK!" Goku smiled and looked at Vegeta hard.  
" I think Piccolo would come closer to a fairy than me, Kakarrot. You see those spiky things on his head, they're like fairies antennae." Vegeta smirked.   
" OK." Goku spun round to face Piccolo who quickly put his turban on.  
" I don't see any spiky things." Goku sighed.  
" Oh well." Vegeta shrugged then turned to Bulma, " When are we allowed out of this....place."   
" Just as soon as we have your luggage and have fixed the bill, but that could take HOURS." Bulma smirked.  
" Are we ever going to get out of here?" Krillin asked 18.  
" Yeah one decade..." She answered.  
"....But who said we're going to be taking you back home?" Bulma smirked.  
  
Black Fury: YAY!! I've finished! PARTAY PARTAY!!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review and please, please send me some smart ideas for...anything. I'm not writing a sequel unless I get enough encouragement or I just feel in the mood to write it. The following are some possible sequel ideas that I've had:  
  
1. A pleasant trip to the zoo.  
  
2. Getting lost in a supermarket.  
  
OR.....  
  
3. Vegeta and Goku get there brains switched....   
  
Please review and give me ideas!!! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and a BIG thank you to all of you who reviewed and given me ideas!! Toodles for now.....but I will return!! * Evil manic laughter* 


End file.
